bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nikita
O Kucyku Klacz ta ma długie, lśniące fioletowe włosy. Śierść ma białą jak śnieg i puszystą jak futerko jej pandy. Ma różowe oczyzbytnio o to żeby wyglądać jak dama. Jest pegazem którego przezywają "Diabeł Szybkośći". Nie przeszkadza jej to lecz woli żeby mówili jej po imieniu. Klacz ma na imie Nikita. Jest bardzo szybka. Prześcigła nawet raz Rainbow Dash. Nie lubi sie ścigać, dlatego że poprostu nie lubi. Woli chodzić po ziemi ale czasami unosi się w powietrze i... leci powyżej chmur. Tak latać to lubi ale tylko czasami... Chce się dostać do Wonderbolt. Nikt jej nie szanuje. Chodzi do szkoły w Cloudsey. Na lekcjach W-fu dostaje same 3,2 bo wuefista jej nie lubi. Lubi tylko jej dwóch nieprzyjacielskich chłopców z jej klasy. Chodzi do 4 klasy. Charakter Klacz jest bardzo miła i spokojna. Jest bardzo odważna. Tzn. kiedy wybrali się na wycieczke do lasu everfree patykowilki ich zaatakowali. Dzielna Nikita odrazu rzucała w te patykowilki kamieniami. Pani wychowawczyni dała jej złotą odznake młodego harcerza. Ma charakter po jej tacie i po mamie. Posiada cechy malarstwa, krawiectwa i kreatywnośći. Lubi czytać książki i tażać się w chmurkach. Jest bardzo mądra i nigdy sie nie złośći, no może czasami. Jak sie nie denerwuje jest dla wszystkich miła. Jest także uparta jak osioł. Lubi pomagać małym klaczą. Pomaga pani nauczycielce w nauce. Jak jest smutna nie chce sie jej powiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Caaaały dzień spędza na deszczowej chmurce, a kiedy jest zła ojj wtedy jest tak bardzo agresywna żeby lepiej do niej nic nie mówić czego ona sobie nie życzy bo inaczej da ci z kopytka. Zawsze jest chętna do pomocy Wady Klacz nie kontroluje złośći, jak ktoś ją zdenerwuje on/ona działa na nią jak czerwona płachta na byka. Jest czasem nieposłuszna i nikogo nie słucha. Zalety Nikita jest bardzo miła i nigdy nie zostawia przyjaciół w potrzebie. Jest bardzo sprytna i mówi co mają zrobić nie raniąc innych. Umie robić śliczne oczka kotka ze shreka. Bardzo często przekonuje Księżniczkę Celestie o wynajęcie jednego z komnat zamku Canterlot, na bardzo ważne potrzeby. Zawsze pociesza innych jak jest komuś smutno. Bardzo lubi pomagać, dlatego Księżniczka Luna mówi na nią "Dziecię Nocy" Bardzo to lubi. '' Jest też bardzo skromna i sie nie wychwala.'' ''Z''ajęcie Nikita jest strażniczką lasu everfree. Pilnuje żeby patykowilki nie uciekły z lasu do miasteczka Ponyvile. To praca dla odważnych musi ona mieć oko sokoła las jest duży i ma pełno wyjść przez które wilki mogą wyjść i dostać się do miasta. Klacz pracuje ze swoimi koleżankami Diamond Pie i Crystal square. Jak powstała Nikita Na początku zapomniałam tego dodać :P Zadaje sobie proste pytanie "Hmmm... Jak ludzie sie dowiedzą jak powstała ta klacz" Więc tak Wczoraj a konkretnie 2014-4-2 . Pewnej usterce czyli mnie xD (Nazywałyśmy się tak z izą990 więc tego nie skopiowałam ^^) nudziło mi się i gadałam z izą990 na skypie. i pomyślałyśmy sobie może zrobimy własną klacz i wstawimy tutaj ^^? Zrobiłam go za pomocą edytora bo mi sie nie chciało go robić NAJLEPIEJ BYĆ LENIWĄ xD.Każda zrobiła swego nie kierowałyśmy się innymi kucami. Usaliliśmi że nasze klacze będą najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i się tak właśnie stało. Nie ma już o czym pisać. Więc tak powstała Nikita. ''Zajęcia'' Nikita bardzo pływać i w każdą sobotę. Ma wiele pucharów za zawody pływackie. Pomaga też starcom np. robi zakupy sprząta mieszkanie. Spotyka też się z przyjaciółmi. I czasami jak Bianka ją o popilnowanie dzieci poprosi z chęcią sie nimi opiekuje. Dzieci z chęcią lubią Nikite. Najważniejsze zajęcie Nikity Z pośród wszystkich zajęć Nikita lubi swoją pracę. Lubi stróżować i być tak w cudzysłowiu "Bohaterem ponyvil" Musi pilnować żeby patykowilki nie wyszły z lasu. wie kiedy się zbliżają bo z ich pyska jedzie na kilometr... Rodzina Nikita ma bardzo liczną rodzine. Ale wymienie tylko tych najbliższych *''Tata Fox'' *''Mama Rose'' *''Starszy brat Andrew'' Krewni *''Shadow Fire'' *''Water Lucie'' Dziadkowie *''Alfo Gride '' *''Ela Moon'' 'Relacje *''Creative books ( najlepsza przyjaciółka)'' *''Feelings Flutter ( znajoma)'' *''Rarity (Nikita i Rarity bardzo sie lubią lecz Rarity zawsze mowi zeby przeszla na damostwo)'' *''Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Dash i Nikita sie nienawidzą że nie wiem co)'' *''Twillight (Nikita lubi Twi a ona ją Nikita uczy ją latać)'' *''Pinkie Pie (Nikita lubi sie z nią wyglupiac)'' *''Fluttershy (Nikita uczy ja byc odważniejsza)'' *''Applejack (Nikita lubi ją tak samo jak ona Nikite)'' *''Dublee Blom (Bardzo sie lubią)'' ''Ulubiona książka ''Nikita lubi książke a raczej serie '''Dzielnej Doo. '''Lubi ją bo Doo jest bardzo odważna i zawsze cos sie w niej dzieje czasami czyta ja i nie może skończyć c: Marzenia Nikita marzy o tym żeby być w Wonderbolt, wtedy by to lubiała latać c: Nie zapomnij o ........ MONTE! xD NIKITA LUBI MONTE I BY JE ŻARŁA CAŁY DZIEŃ xD Historia Nikita urodziła się w niewielkim pegazim miastecku niedaleko Cloudsey. Jej rodzina składa się z mamy Rose taty Foxa i jej starszego brata Andrewa. '' Pewnego dnia rodzice Nikity wyjechali by załatwić ważne sprawy w Canterlocie. Nikita chciała jechać z nimi, lecz jej rodzice powiedzieli że to niespodzianka dla niej i ma tu zostać. Andrew bawił sie z nią w tak fajne zabawy że nie zauważyli że rodzice weszli do domu. Mama Nikity Rose powiedziała że ma prezent dla Nikity i wyciągneła 4 bilety na derby Wonderbolt. Nikita bardzo sie ucieszyła... *** Nadszedł dzień derbów Nikita pożyczyła od Rarity kapelusz. Kiedy byli już na miejscu nie zauważyła że Rarity znowy wchodzi do Vip-ów. Nikita pognała d niej jak szalona kiedy Rarity powiedziała: O własnie cie szukałam... Chcesz wejść ze mną? Nikita oczywiśćie że sie zgodziła poszła do Vip-ów. Kiedy weszła spotkała Frency Pent`sa (nie wiem jak to sie pisze). Kiedy on zobaczył Nikite powiedział że taka mała a już jest Vip-em (śmiejąc się). Powiedział też że Nikita wyglonda na córkę Rarity. Lecz Rarity powiedziała że to jest jej najlepsza przyjaciółka.'' Klacz do dziś nie może zapomnieć o spotkaniu z Frency Pents`em. Ma fotografie z nim i baaaaaaardzo chciała by go zobaczyć go jeszcze raz.... ''O''sobowość Cechy Klacz jest miła i spokojna , bardzo pomocna jest bardzo odważna i nieczego sie nie boi. Umiejętnośći Malarstwo Nikita bardzo lubi malować i z plastyki dostaje same 6. Ma 60 prac w tym 30 na płótnach a 30 na płytach malarskich. Niedawno ukazało sie jej 61 praca ma tytuł "Królik z marchewką". Czyli ma 61 prac :D Języki obce Klacz bardzo dobrze mówić w językach obcych. Bobrze zna Angielski Włoski Hiszpański i Francurki a z języków regionalnych to Kaszubski :D Klejnot ''Nikita posiada klejnot w kształcie.... eeeee..... w kształcie Kryształowego '' Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy